The Only One
by LadyHitachiin
Summary: One-shot. Her mission was to assassinate the third prince of the Kou empire. When she had accepted the job all those months ago, never did she imagine that she would end up in the bed of her target. She was willing to do anything to accomplish her goal as a professional, but her emotions always did get in the way in the end. VERY MATURE!


The Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Magi nor do I make any money from my writings.

WARNINGS: This one-shot is VERY explicit with sexual content and details. VERY MATURE. If you are too young for this material or don't like this type of content, then please read no further.

A/N: If you do continue to read, I will say there is also some fluff in here and that I hope you all will enjoy this story and review at the end. Please and thank you!

Summary: Her mission was to assassinate the third prince of the Kou empire. When she had accepted the job all those months ago, never did she imagine that she would end up in the bed of her target. She was willing to do anything to accomplish her goal as a professional, but her emotions always did get in the way in the end.

~PLEASE ENJOY!~

Her mission was to assassinate the third prince of the Kou Empire. When she had accepted the job all those months ago, never did she imagine that she would end up in the bed of her target. She was willing to do anything to accomplish her goal as a professional, but her emotions always did get in the way in the end.

Sakura cursed her luck for having to go through with this, but thanked whatever god there was for the opportunity. She had been serving under the young prince for quite some time as one of his subordinates and she had yet to receive a solid chance to take his life.

The pinkette kept her eyes closed, her lips parted, and she was sure that the red tint to her cheeks was more out of frustration than arousal. Just the thought of having to give her body to this spoiled brat filled her with irritation and anger, but she had to in order to fulfill the task she had been given. She had wasted too much time already.

However, the words that he had said to her still rang through her mind and she supposed that that was what kept her from fully participating in the nightly activity.

" _Won't you share my bed with me tonight?"_

The knowledge that the third prince could have anyone he wanted in his bed to relieve his sexual urges and the suspicion that she wasn't the only he had asked for such a thing disgusted her to the point that she doubted she would be able to feel even an ounce of arousal during this time.

Sakura let out a sigh as she felt surprisingly soft lips caress the skin of her throat with gentle kisses. She tilted her head to the side to give the young male more access. Even if went against her desires and morals, she would give whatever the prince wanted, at least for that one night.

The female's fingers slid over the red, satiny silk sheets of the large four-poster bed underneath her hands. The red curtains surrounding the bed were pulled shut, hiding their bodies from the shadows of the flames of lit candles dancing in the darkened bedroom.

Just this one night.

Then it would all be over.

Kouha seemed to sense her forced submission to him and he gave one last kiss to the front of her throat before leaning back to look at her. They were both sitting in front of each other in the center of the bed. Sakura hadn't changed out of her normal outfit that she wore around the palace; a white kimono that the young prince had found in a foreign land he visited right after she had joined his squadron. It adorned light pink flower petals and was quite beautiful, even the female had to admit that and though the gift had surprised her, considering it had come from the blood-loving male, she had appreciated it nonetheless.

The prince, however, wore a loose, white robe that hung low on his shoulders and was left open to expose his naked torso. It closed shut right above his waistline, showing off the V-shaped curve of his hipbones that dipped down further into normally forbidden territory. His extravagant outfits usually didn't leave much to the imagination anyway, so why should his bed-wear be any different?

"What's wrong?" he asked while tilting his head to the side slightly, a frown on his lips and his pink brow furrowed in genuine concern.

Sakura had to admit one thing about the male, even if she denied every other aspect of him. Ren Kouha was truly beautiful. In every sense of the word. His voice was smooth and creamy and was high-pitched enough to have a childish lilt to it, but could lower down to a deep and dangerous tone. There was a number of times that the kunoichi found that she could listen to him talk for hours and never get tired of it. She would deny it if anyone were to ask though.

As far as looks went, well. . . He was the cutest person Sakura had ever met. There were moments where he was positively adorable, moments where he was stunningly handsome, and moments that were everything in between, including the terrifying expressions he could pull off that only fueled the fighting spirit inside of her.

However, what made the prince more beautiful than anything else was his caring heart. He cared for his subordinates deeply and did his best to watch over them and spoil them every chance he got. That meant her as well.

Sakura had seen firsthand how far Kouha was willing to go if it meant the wellbeing of his followers was ensured. He cherished them all with his life and in a way, it filled the female with a deep regret and guilt so strong that it had her chest clenching and her stomach churning.

Her green eyes were locked on the pink ones before her and was slightly unnerved by how they stared unwaveringly back into her own. Turning her head, she closed her eyes and forced herself to smile. "Iie, nothing's wrong."

Kouha wasn't satisfied with her answer and she knew it when she felt the air shift in front of her. She was fully expecting to be struck across the cheek, as was the normal when he wasn't pleased with something she did. Her shoulders scrunched up when she sunk her head down, tensing in preparation for the slap. A moment passed that seemed to stretch on for a long time, but the hit didn't come. Instead, she felt strong, but gentle fingers grip her chin and they turned her head upward.

Relaxing into his hold, Sakura looked up to meet the soft expression of the man she had risked her life to protect in order to continue this charade of obedience. The man that had risked his life in order to protect her in turn.

His expression was the same, one of concern and worry and while frowning, he asked, "Do you not want to do this?"

Sakura furrowed her brow and frowned as she continued to stare into the large eyes of his that she considered far more beautiful than her own. Eyes that she could get lost into if she weren't careful. "I-It's not that." she stuttered and racked her brain in order to find an excuse that he would believe.

"What is it, then?" he asked and she knew without a doubt that this night would come to an end as soon as she let the words pass her lips. The young prince would never force himself on her.

Jade eyes looked away from the male in front of her and with a blush to her cheeks, she muttered, "It's just that. . ." Light pink eyebrows furrowed and the female frowned as she added, "I don't know if I'll live up to your expectations."

Pink eyes widened slightly as the male soaked in the words of the woman in front of him. Slowly, oh so slowly, Kouha relaxed his posture, not realizing how tense he had been in anticipation of the female's response, and he felt a soft smile turn up the corners of his lips.

"Sakura." he whispered her name and tugged softly on her chin, causing her to look back at him. "You are beautiful." Jade eyes widened at his response, but he didn't give her time to talk back as he added, "You are powerful."

His other hand raised up to rest on her waist before he leaned in more toward her. With his head tilted and his eyes half-lidden with a glossy admiration, he continued, "You are the most alluring woman I've ever met."

Without her permission, Sakura's breath hitched and she leaned her head back slightly to get a better look at the prince, afraid that the heat that was slowly forming between them would fog her vision.

"I didn't ask you to join me tonight for my pleasure."

Jade eyes blinked while a delicate eyebrow arched in confusion and before she could even hope to stop herself from asking, the words slipped out, "Then why?"

Those full lips of his turned up and grew into a brighter smile and those pink eyes glittered with untamed passion that Sakura had silently, regretfully, grown attached to over her time serving under him. The prince didn't have any talent whatsoever for concealing his emotions.

He leaned closer to her and her body continued to lean away from him before it was threatening to fall back completely on the bed. Sakura had to lean back on her hands, filled with a sense of trepidation at the close proximity of the male closing in on her, and the prince raised on to his knees in order to continue to lean forward. His hands left her chin and waist to reside on the bed beneath them, on either side of her torso.

He seemed to tower over her and he very well might as well have been as he leaned over her, leaving only a few inches between their torsos. Her eyes were wide with nervousness at the grin on the male's face. Though it was caring and playful, she couldn't help but feel anxious about it. Her body was reacting to something that had yet to happen, as if it were sensing what was to come.

The kunoichi felt her heartbeat speed with new ferocity and her fingers trembled against the sheets beneath her. What was coming? What was the prince going to say next? Whatever those words may be, whatever they were, they were going to seal this evening. She knew it.

"I want to make you feel like the most important woman in the world."

Something in Sakura shattered and for the briefest of moments, she found herself lost in those beautiful eyes. She completely forgot about her mission; that she was supposed to take this man's life. She forgot about the potential he had in order to acquire anybody he wanted into his bed.

His eyes were solely on her; that caring expression that was meant to give her confidence and strength. The gentle touch as he lifted up his hand to run his fingers across her cheek and into her hair at her scalp, all of it was for her.

Sakura supposed that was enough for the moment.

Kouha must have possessed incredible balance as he leaned even closer to her, his parted lips hovering only a breath away from hers. His head was tilted and his eyes became half-lidded once more. "May I?"

The kunoichi glanced over the features of the male before her, not sensing anything that would suggest he wasn't telling the truth. Not that it mattered anyway, this wasn't love. His feelings toward her didn't matter in the end, though she felt her heart flutter with appreciation at his earnest words.

She wouldn't deny him anything.

Sakura nodded her head shortly and whispered "Yes."

Kouha didn't waste any more time as he closed the little remaining distance between them. His lips pressed against hers while closing his eyes and he reveled in how soft they were. The hand that was in her hair moved to the back of her head, cupping it with the utmost care. He kept her head flushed against his as he leaned back into a sitting position, pulling her with him. Now he had full access of both hands without worrying about crushing the woman.

Sakura felt her fingers curl into the sheets beside her, her eyes still slightly open to view the features of the male that were offered to her. She could see that his eyes were closed and that a light pink tinged his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He tilted his head more and pushed further against her slightly before backing off to the same pressure he had been kissing her with a moment before.

The female's eyes finally closed and this time, the blush on her cheeks was genuine from the prince's ministrations. His kiss was gentle and showed just how much his words were true. The female began to move her lips in time with his, parting them in the slightest amount to caress his in a slow, soft, and sensual dance.

Kouha's eyes would have rolled into the back of his head if they weren't closed and he felt a shiver run down his spine. His stomach warmed considerably and fluttered in appreciation when the female began to kiss him back. He fought the urge to lay her down on the bed in favor of making this moment last as long as possible.

His hand still resided on the back of her head and he brought up his other one to rest on her cheek. He had found out from experience that the female responded better to him when he was gentle with her. Though he often enjoyed being slightly rough with his subordinates, especially the women, he only received true pleasure from it when they responded positively from the abuse.

Sakura wasn't such a case. She hated being struck by him to the point that she had to restrain herself from hitting him back. He had noticed it, of course and it had only intrigued him. It was interesting to see how far he could push her, but he wouldn't deny her the soft and gentle caresses she enjoyed when he was in the mood or whenever she deserved praise. If she sought out to be caressed by him, then he would have also gladly shown her the affection, but that was extremely rare.

He was determined tonight, though. This night, it would be about her. All about her. Kouha wasn't sure when it had started; this appreciation for this woman that had grown to overshadow the others'. She was constantly on his mind and though he knew that if he were to ask his maidens' for their services, they would gladly assist him in any way they could, but it still wouldn't satisfy the prince.

Kouha wanted Sakura and he wouldn't dishonor her with disloyalty. His hand pulled back from the back of her head to rest on her other cheek, cupping her face in a soft hold. He would show her just how beautiful he thought she was, just how much he held her in high regard.

The prince pushed further into her and felt their torsos connect, his bare flesh meeting the silky feel of the kimono she wore, the one he had gotten her. _'It looks beautiful on you.'_ he had told her and though those words still held true in his eyes, he would enjoy seeing it off of her body even more at that moment.

Sakura felt a moan creep up her throat as she slowly absorbed the passion the prince was lighting her body up with. Every pore, every cell in her body was on fire, awake with an electrifying energy that she didn't know they possessed. No. That was wrong. It wasn't that her body possessed such a thing in the first place. It was that the man kissing her had caused her body to give birth to this new feeling.

An epiphany of endless sensations.

Her senses were overshot with the feeling of the male against her. Her own body didn't even register in her mind, but she was pretty sure that she had lifted up her hands to wrap them around the prince's head when the feeling of soft, thick strands of hair ran through her fingers.

She inhaled his scent, not at all musky like most men with the stench of sweat sticking to them. He smelled vaguely of fresh grass with an underlying mixture of something sweet. Moisture gathered at her fingertips and the kunoichi realized that the prince had recently bathed. That was one thing she appreciated about the third prince. Though he was more acquainted with fashion and beauty than a man probably should have been, he didn't douse himself with cologne like most royals were prone to do. What she was smelling now was his natural scent and it made the female's mind swim.

Kouha let out a groan into the kiss when he felt the woman scrape her manicured fingernails over his scalp. In response, he deepened the kiss and lowered one hand down her arm to sneak around to her back. With his palm flush against the curve of her back that dipped down toward her backside, he pulled Sakura closer toward him. Her body was lifted up slightly in the process and she slid easily into his lap. His legs were folded underneath him and the bottom half of the robe was open to expose his thighs. The motion of her sliding onto his lap made a dangerous amount of more skin show when it bunched up against her, yet still covering his quickly growing manhood.

With his goal to get her even closer to him achieved, Kouha returned his hand to her cheek to stroke the soft, heated skin there. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, the prince moved his face to her cheek, planting a soft kiss there before lowering to place another on her chin. His pink eyes were open slightly to see where he touched, to map out just where he was showing his attention and where he had yet to venture to.

Sakura tilted her head back and let out a shaky breath as her fluttered gaze settled on the ceiling of the bed. It was suddenly hard to breathe, even more so when the prince began to plant kisses on her throat, each one just as gentle as the last and still just as passionate. It was a slow burn and the kunoichi let out a soft gasp when a sudden fire settled on the flesh of her throat.

Kouha had sunk his teeth into the pale skin that resided over her pulse. He hadn't hurt her, they both knew, but the prince slowly dragged his tongue over the quickly reddening area in order to soothe the small ache his bite had caused. He traveled back up to her face in order to place a chaste kiss to the tip of her nose, silently enjoying the foggy look in her green eyes. Her pupils were dilated with the growing arousal and her cheeks and nose were tinged with a deep red. The long hair he had run his fingers through was slightly disheveled and short pants were escaping her parted lips. She couldn't even turn her focus on him in order to see what he would do next. It was the sexiest thing Kouha had seen and he hoped to see more of it very soon.

The female slid her eyes shut, her eyesight becoming too much of a burden as an assault of sensations clouded her mind and body. The prince had returned to kissing her neck, this time adding his tongue into the mix as he slid the muscle along her pale skin. He passed over her pulse again and she knew that he could feel it beating fiercely beneath his tongue, but she didn't care. Her head was tilted back more in order to give him enough room as he licked his way up from the dip between her collarbones, up the front of her throat, and to slide off at her chin.

A shiver ran up her spine and caused her hair to stand on end, goosebumps rising on her skin underneath the suddenly too thick kimono she still wore.

Kouha seemed to read her mind as a single hand slid into the front, his fingers grazing over her collarbone and her shoulder. The cloth followed his hand as it slid down her shoulder, but he stopped its descent in order to keep her breast still covered. Bringing his mouth back up to hers, he used the hand still on her cheek to slide to the back of her head. He brought her face back toward him and he connected their lips once again.

Sakura couldn't stop the moan that slipped through her throat and if she hadn't been so consumed by this man, she would have been embarrassed. While his hand ventured over the exposed skin of her smooth shoulder, he lowered his other from the back of her head to the other side of the front of the kimono. He repeated his actions of the other side and slid the material down her skin, stopping only as to not expose her entire torso to him.

Pulling away, he felt his cheeks warm at the whine that came from the female at the loss and though he wanted to gaze upon the flesh that he had bared, he wasn't going to disappoint her. Kouha leaned back in that inch of distance between them and closed his eyes again.

The kunoichi hadn't been aware of the noise she had made, but she was certainly aware of the tongue softly prodding at her bottom lip. With a deep blush, Sakura parted her lips further to give him more access. In order to assure him that it was alright, she slid the tip of her tongue out and for the briefest of moments, it stroked his.

Kouha trembled and couldn't stop from groaning. With a renewed fervor, he wrapped his arms around the female, one sliding through the back of her kimono over her shoulder. His hand rested against bare flesh, scorching through his palm with its heat and soft texture. He also pushed his tongue all the way into her mouth, not so much as exploring her mouth as he was intent on caressing her tongue with his own. He held her close to him, pressing their bodies together, the only thing separating each other from the other being the thin layers of his robe bunched up at his hips and her kimono that was dangerously close to coming undone around her waist.

Kouha. Kouha. Kouha.

His name was playing like a mantra in her mind until the only thing she could comprehend was how his body seemed to be melting into her own. His scent was everywhere and even though her eyes were closed, she felt as though she could still see him clearly. She couldn't feel her limbs moving, she couldn't hear her heartbeat, and she couldn't sense the other lives that dwelled within the palace.

All that she was capable of sensing was the body beneath her own and the way that his tongue moved inside of her had her melting against him. Sakura was desperately trying to get air through her nose, but she had become so breathless so quickly. She wanted to lose herself in the pressure of those lips moving against hers, the way that his tongue licked along hers, but she had to breathe. With much reluctance, the kunoichi broke apart from him to take in a large breath. Unfortunately, her mouth had landed right next to his cheek in her urgency to breathe, filling her lungs further with the scent that she was slowly becoming addicted to.

Kouha felt sweat starting to gather around his forehead and shoulders, having barely gotten started and yet he was already so worked up. His member was standing fully erect at that point and if the female noticed it, she didn't make any indication she did so. She seemed distracted with the need to breathe, though Kouha didn't blame her. He was panting also, saliva dripping from his lower lip and his half-lidded eyes didn't focus on anything particular as he stared ahead of him.

His chest rose and fell heavily and his fingers twitched, reminding him of the silky skin underneath one of his hands and of what he had wanted to do a few moments ago. Pulling his arms from around the woman, he kept one hand on the back of her shoulder blade and lowered the other to her other shoulder. He let his gaze travel over the exposed skin and when his eyes landed on the darkened skin of a scar that rested over her right breast, a scar that had been placed there in order to protect him, he felt not only his heart swell, but also his erection twitch.

The scar stretched for over three inches and was jagged with sharp edges. Just like the woman in his lap. She was far from perfect and she wasn't at all like the doll-like beauties that other women strived to become. She was a darkened creature that could turn ugly and stab a man in his heart, one that was created from a harsh life filled with pain and unfairness. She had suffered, yet she still continued to push on, to move forward and continue to grow stronger.

That was what made her beautiful.

There were so many other aspects that made her so appealing to the male; her kindness, her raw power, her determination, her stubbornness, how she would risk her life to protect anyone in need, the way that she would scold him and wouldn't give in easily to his demands or attentions. The prince fondly remembered when the female had first slapped him when he had tried to get her to show off her naked body to him so that he could see all of the scars she adorned. He had been pleasantly surprised and though he wasn't at all a masochist, the passionate defiance she had demonstrated had turned him on immensely at the time.

He had been actively pursuing her since, not ashamed to be seen hugging her from behind or grabbing her hand when she wasn't expecting it. Even his older brothers knew of his affection for the woman. Hell, even Judar had noticed and thought it his duty to tease the pink haired male on occasion. Kouha didn't care though. He wanted the entire Empire to know of his intentions.

His pink gaze continued to rake over the flesh presented to him, watching as the female's chest rose and fell with each deep breath. He only turned his eyes up when he heard her shaky whisper, "Kouha-sama."

Their eyes locked and the unadulterated lust he saw in those deep, green eyes, darkened from the passion she was being consumed by, caused him to bite his lower lip harshly to keep from groaning. He hadn't been aware that her arms were still wrapped lazily around his shoulders, but he noticed when she slid her hands down each side of his neck. A shiver ran through him at the soft caresses and her fingers grazed an earlobe, his chin, and his jaw as they rested on his neck.

Sakura tilted her face up toward him slightly and with pink tinging her cheeks, she whispered, "I want to taste you."

A whimper escaped Kouha's throat and he was sure that if his teeth weren't biting into his lip to cause enough pain to distract him, he would have cum right then and there. His stomach and thighs twitched and a fire burned deep in his belly. His erection had grown even harder than before, coiling tight enough to cause him great discomfort. The silk of the fabric on his skin rubbed against his suddenly oversensitive member and it made him hiss lowly.

Kouha had told her that he would be the one to make her feel good, but he knew just how stubborn she could be. There was that glint in her lust-filled eyes that told him that she would not be denied. Blood trickled from his bottom lip as he bit even harder into the flesh. Green eyes lowered to follow the movement and he watched as she closed in on it. She stuck out her pink tongue to capture the metallic liquid before sliding the tip of the muscle up his chin. She did so in a slow, sensual stroke and she reached his bottom lip.

The prince let his lip free and the indents of his teeth resided on the red, bruised flesh. However, that didn't bother the female as she dragged her tongue across his lip, licking the remnants of the blood there. Just for good measure, she took his lip between her teeth before she drew it in between her own lips. Kouha's eyes glazed over even further and his fingers dug into the soft skin of her shoulders when he felt her sucking on his bottom lip, licking the tiny wounds all the while.

This time, the female felt that she was the one to ask for permission to proceed. Releasing his bottom lip slowly to set it back in its natural place, she locked her eyes with his. "May I?"

He couldn't deny her anything. "Yes." he whispered lowly and huskily, not trusting his voice at the moment.

The next moment, the female was pulling away from him and he watched as she pulled at his shins underneath his thighs. As he spread out his legs in front of him, he was already breathless when her gaze settled on the dent underneath his bundled robe.

The kunoichi let out a soft breath, her cheeks heating to the point that they felt like they had caught fire. Her tongue darted out to lick across her lips, not noticing the tremor that raked through the male's body in response to her tiny action.

Pink eyes watched as pale hands reached toward him, grabbing the sash that kept his robe shut at his hips. She swiftly pulled on it and it easily unraveled before she swung it to the side. It fell further down the bed, already forgotten by the female in her task to expose the prince's naked body.

However, before she continued with undressing him, she placed her palm on his chest and began to push him down so that his back was flush with the bed underneath him. Kouha let out a shaky breath as he looked over the focused expression of the female.

Sakura let her gaze travel over the skin exposed to her. The flat stomach that was close to adorning abs, the slight protruding of his ribs, the creamy expanse of his thighs, the way his Adam's apple slowly bounced with each breath, all the way up to those gorgeous features that were glazed over with lust and affection. The prince was absolutely breathtaking and she was sure that her own blush matched the ferocity of his as he quietly panted in anticipation of her next move.

The female felt a surge of confidence come from nowhere, looking over the bulge in between the prince's legs and knowing that she had caused it. All that she wanted to do at that moment was to pleasure the male. It made her stomach flip with butterflies and when it should have set alarms off in her mind, it fueled her to push forward.

With steady hands, Sakura pulled the edges of the robe to either side of the man's hips slowly. Inch by agonizing inch of skin was exposed to her hungry eyes. After slow, torturous seconds, the female finally bared the male's member that extended out from a bed of dark, pink hair. It stood proudly at over seven inches, the head already leaking pre-cum in the male's excitement. A vein ran from the base on the back of the length all the way up to the mushroom-shaped head. Underneath, his balls rested and the female made a mental note to try something with them later on.

Kouha felt his hips roll upward toward the female, his body eager and impatient for attention. He brought his hands to lift above his head, gripping the red sheets to keep his hands occupied. The woman's gaze was smoldering and he couldn't stop his hips from rolling again. He didn't even need to use his voice to beg her to continue, his body was doing it for him.

Pale, thin fingers slid teasingly along the male's thighs and green eyes followed the movements, watching the dark green color of her nails cause red lines to appear on the skin. Leaning forward, she stuck out her tongue to follow the lines and she felt the muscles underneath her tongue twitch.

Sakura's eyes were half-lidded as she placed soft kisses on the creamy flesh of the male's upper thighs. Her hands rested on the insides of his knees and spread them open further so she could settle herself comfortably between his legs. With more room to work with, the female slid her tongue further up the male's inner thigh. She stopped only a few inches away from the straining erection's base and ignoring it for the time being, she was content with throwing the prince into a frenzy.

Kouha kept his glazed over eyes on the female, watching her work him over with a slow passion, as if she were trying to taste every inch of his skin before she decided to devour him completely. His erection twitched when she licked small, sensual circles in that same spot just underneath his member. The next moment, he felt teeth dig sharply into the skin and an electrifying jolt shot through his spine. His back arched off the bed and his head fell back against the pillow. Though his eyes were open, he couldn't see the roof of the bed above him and his hearing was muffled as he let out a loud gasp, "Ah."

The kunoichi felt heat swim around in her lower stomach at the erotic noise and she yearned to hear more of it. There was one sure way to accomplish that and she looked up to see that the prince was looking back down at her. Leaning forward, she dragged her tongue along the searing flesh of his erection.

"A-ah." his voice cracked in a moan and Kouha gripped the sheets beneath his hands tighter, but this time, he forced his eyes to stay locked with the female's. Sweat began to roll down his forehead and his entire body felt that it was on fire, his breathing coming out in ragged puffs.

Growing bolder, Sakura slid her hands up the prince's hips and she licked up the pre-cum that gathered in the slit of the head in one stroke. Another moan met her ears and a small roll of his hips up toward her lips, brushing lightly against each other. Sakura ignored the silent urgency of that thrust and lowered her head down to lick along the shaft. She received more moans when she gave a particular sensual stroke along the vein on the back of the shaft.

She reached the head once again and this time decided to fulfill the request the thrusting of his hips asked of her. Parting her lips, she lowered her mouth over the head and closed her lips around it while looking up to meet blazing, pink eyes.

Kouha closed his eyes as they rolled back into his head, his mouth open to take in a deep, shuddering breath. Pleasure flooded his body in large waves at the warm moisture surrounding the head of his erection. He was sure that he would need to replace his sheets by the end of the night, feeling the material threatening to tear beneath his grip.

Sakura closed her eyes when the eye contact was broken and she continued to slide down the length. When she went down as far as she could before the head could accidentally activate her gag reflex, she slid her tongue over the skin that she had access to, rolling over the small curve of the vein protruding from underneath the hot flesh.

The male panted unabashedly and he let out a low groan when the female raised her head, only to take him back into that wet heat once more. Her hands slid over the skin of his hips and waist and occasionally lowered down to his thighs, trying to feel as much of his body as possible while she began a set rhythm on his erection.

She slid him further and further into her mouth, relaxing the back of her throat and rolling her tongue over the flesh all the while. Unfortunately, there was only so much of him that she could take in from their position, but that didn't deter the woman.

Without realizing, Kouha began to thrust his hips in time with the woman, the head hitting the back of her throat. The obscene sounds that came from her were wet and there were a few that seemed like she was choking on him. All of which only fueled his desire, turning him on even further.

Fingers wrapped around the base of his length, gripping before rising and falling with determined strokes. "A-ah." he gasped and forced his eyes to open, but without the energy to look down at the kunoichi, he kept his gaze upward. "Ah."

His hands left the sheets above him to settle into the pink strands of hair between his legs. He gripped the hair at the scalp, no longer able to hold back as the pleasure shot through his body in continuous waves. He held her head to him and his hips left the bed in quick, rolling thrusts. His mouth was hanging open, drool falling from between his lips and to slide down the side of his cheek. His mind was blank, not able to focus on anything other than the sensations that was on the verge of consuming him. Not able to focus on anything other than the woman he so adored, the said woman taking his cock into her mouth and sucking it as if his essence would be the sole savior of her existence. As if she wouldn't be able to live unless she had his cum to sustain her life. "Ahh." he shouted with a particularly violent tremor, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes from the pleasure.

Sakura twisted her hand around the length while moving her palm up and down, the saliva falling from the edges of her mouth sliding down the length and helping to lubricate her jerking hand. She began to run her tongue over the slit of the head whenever she reached the top, caressing around the smooth flesh before leaning back down to take him further back into her mouth.

"Hahh." the prince moaned and took in a quick, trembling breath before letting out another moan, "Nnghn."

The kunoichi listened to those beautiful sounds, egging her on even more and she knew that he was close to climaxing from how his thrusts became faster and more erratic and the way his fingers gripped the hair at her scalp even tighter. She didn't mind however and even though she preferred gentle caresses and caring words, the prince's eagerness and passion only fueled on her own arousal.

Finally deciding that it was time to test out what she wanted to do, Sakura lowered her other hand that had been resting on Kouha's hip and slid it down his thigh. Without missing a beat, the kunoichi slid her finger up one of the more sensitive parts of the male's anatomy. She caressed the skin of one of his balls and the prince arched his back and let out a broken cry, "A-ahh-nghnn.", it settling down into a deep groan.

She teased the flesh while she continued to work her way over his erection, speeding up her movements further. She cupped one of the balls into her palm and rolled it before moving her hand to the other, repeating her actions. Sitting up further, Sakura pulled her hand away from his erection to lower it down to join the other. Looking up, she saw that the prince was completely out of it, but the lust-filled expression he had made her thighs squirm together. Dismissing her own arousal for the moment, she closed her eyes and moaned, the vibrations traveling into and through the flesh inside of her mouth.

"Ffffuuck." the prince groaned, closing his eyes and causing tears to fall from the corners and down the side of his face. His trembling fingers massaged the female's scalp, her hair twisted around his fingers and held securely in place against him.

Knowing that this next move would bring this to a close, Sakura poured chakra into her palms before sending them into the warm flesh in her hands. The reaction was immediate. Kouha clenched his eyes shut, arched his back, and threw his head back. A hoarse cry bubbled in his chest and escaped through his wide-open mouth, "Aagghhhh!" His pink brow was furrowed and his entire body trembled with intense spasms. If his hips moved in shallow thrusts, if his hands gripped the hair in his grasp tight enough to pull out some strands, if cries of the female's name spilled from his lips, he didn't notice any of it. All that he could register was the white-hot pleasure that shot through him and clouded his mind with white stars.

Sakura had her eyes clenched shut as she felt the male thrust into her mouth uncontrollably. Hot streams of salty liquid spilled into her mouth, shooting at the back of her throat. Forcing herself not to choke, she swallowed what she could and opened her mouth. The white, creamy substance dripped out of her mouth along with the saliva falling from her tongue. She felt the cum on the side of her mouth, not having been able to keep all of it in her mouth when he had climaxed.

Green eyes opened and she pulled her hands back as she sat back on her shins. Letting out a breath, her gaze fluttered upward toward the sated prince. Her eyes widened slightly and a blush spread across her cheeks at the soft smile he was giving her. His hands had pulled away from her hair and rested on his chest. He was looking back at her, his eyes lazy and content and his smile gentle. Sakura forgot about the state her appearance was in as she lost herself in those pink eyes.

Her hair was a complete mess as it fell down her back, her skin was flushed with arousal, and sweat began to form on her forehead and collarbones. Her kimono was low on her shoulders and showed off the creamy skin of her breasts, stopping before they exposed her nipples. All the while, the prince's cum still surrounded her mouth and slid down toward her chin.

Kouha lifted up his hand lazily and moved his finger in a beckoning motion, silently telling the female to come closer to him. Without hesitation or question, Sakura did as he instructed, crawling up the male's body with a roll of her shoulders and hips.

The prince kept in a groan at the strut the female performed as she pressed her hands into the bed beside his body. It reminded him of a tiger on the prowl and her eyes were narrowed slightly, foggy with lust and her lips parted. She had just given him the best blowjob in his life, had swallowed his cum, and yet she looked as if she still wanted more from him. It was downright sexy, positively sinful, and it was quickly turning the male on further. He was sure that he would be sporting another erection very, very soon.

Sakura stopped when her head was above the males, her body kneeling above his and their eyes stayed locked with each other. Even as he threaded his fingers through her hair at the back of her head and he brought her face toward him. Sticking out his tongue, he dragged the tip over the side of her mouth, scooping up the stray cum that hadn't been able to stay inside of that warm cavern. Closing his eyes, he licked across her lower lip before making his way to the other side of her mouth.

When he had gathered all of the salty liquid, he suppressed a groan with the thought of the female having drank the very same substance. The prince brought his mouth back to hers and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that started out as a slow dance of lips. The female tilted her head to deepen the kiss and parted her lips even further. Without missing a beat, Kouha slipped his tongue into her mouth, this time letting out the groan when he tasted himself inside of her.

He wrapped his tongue around hers and stroked before he felt the female mimic his motions. Her tongue circled around his and he felt it draw further into her mouth with a warm suction. Kouha leaned upward with a deep moan, deepening the kiss as much as he could without crashing their teeth together.

Sakura brought a hand up to run her fingers through the pink hair that extended from behind the male's ear. She ran her digits through the soft tresses, letting them fall through her fingers as she raised her hand. She kept some of his hair in her grasp and brought the dark pink up toward her head. Breaking the kiss, the kunoichi leaned back slightly to smile softly down at the prince. His expression was cloudy and his breathing was deep, as well as the blush to his cheeks.

Without breaking eye contact, she brought his hair to her lips while they wrapped around her fingers. Placing a gentle kiss to the strands, she saw an emotion keen to adoration swirl through those beautiful, pink eyes of his.

Dropping his hair down, she lowered her face and closed her eyes before kissing the prince once again. He leaned up further against her to deepen the kiss and Sakura felt his hands lift up to her waist. His palms ran up her sides over her kimono and the female leaned further up his body so that his head was tilted back while they continued the kiss.

Kouha let out a low moan and tightened his grip on her waist for a moment before he loosened it to run his hands up her ribcage. The prince let out a disapproving grunt when the female pulled back once more. His eyes followed her movements though and he wasn't displeased when she kneeled straight above him and brought her fingers to the outskirts of her kimono that closed just before exposing the rest of her torso.

Jade stared into pink and the kunoichi let out a soft breath before she began to slide her hand down further to the obi that was tied at the front of her kimono. Undoing it with practiced ease, she slid it off and let it fall beside her, all in under a second. With it out of the way, she brought her hands back to the edges of her kimono, freely loose with the absence of the obi.

The prince watched in awed silence as the female slowly pulled the kimono open. Inch by inch, she exposed her pale, delicate skin to his eyes and he cherished every torturous moment. The way she pulled apart the cloth, the flesh of her taut stomach met his gaze first. Then his blush deepened when a small patch of light pink hair covered the female's most private of areas. When Sakura opened the kimono further to expose her entire body to him, the kimono hanging lazily on the inside of her elbows, Kouha was in awe of the beauty before him.

Sakura's nipples were erect from the arousal she felt, her cheeks were tinged pink, a light sheen of sweat covered her collarbones and forehead. Her bangs fell in her face and down to her waist with a wild sweep to it, sections sticking out in different directions.

Multiple scars adorned her body, one over her navel and to the left of it, straight and clean as if she had been stabbed with a sword. One was on the inside of her right thigh, jagged and rough while another was on the inside of her left wrist, tiny and barely visible. Of course, Kouha's favorite was the one above her breast, a scar that was there because of him. Everything about the female was a huge turn on for the male. What further egged him on was the slight dips in her stomach, showing off enough abs to show that she was athletic, but still flat enough to be considered more feminine.

Kouha loved the fact that the female was strong and her appearance was proof of this, and yet it could still maintain the softness of a normal woman. His hands had left her body when she had begun to undress fully, but he took it upon himself to resume his touching. He placed his palms on her hips, reeling in the feel of the smooth and soft texture under his hands. His eyes raked over her naked body and she lowered her kimono completely behind her.

Sakura kept her eyes on him the entire time, watching as his eyes took in her body in silent awe and she knew that she wouldn't be able to grasp his idea of beauty, but she knew that he liked her body, so she wouldn't complain or question. She kept her body kneeling above his, both of her knees on either side of his thighs. She let out another breath when he ran his hands up her ribcage again, his fingers caressing each inch of skin he could along the way.

It was a torturous pace, how slow he ran his hands up and down her sides as if he wanted to map out every centimeter of her flesh before he continued further. His fingers traced down to her thighs and teased, a knowing smile on his lips.

Sakura let out a huff and she felt a creeping finger trace along the scar on the inside of her leg, his hand cupping the back of her thigh. Tilting her head upward slightly, she furrowed her brow and frowned. "Kouha-sama." she sighed breathlessly.

"Yes?" he asked, tilting his head back as well while looking up to meet her eyes. He arched a quizzical eyebrow, as if he didn't already know what she wanted. Naturally. Of course he would play this card; either force her to beg or to become bold enough to take what she wanted from him without his verbal consent.

The kunoichi thought over which card to play as her counterattack. What would get underneath the prince's skin more? Taking what she wanted from him by force would no doubt please him through his attraction for power. However, his love for pleasing his subordinates was strong as well. She supposed it all came down to what mood he was in, but she had never seen the young man in this state before. So how the hell was she supposed to answer that question?

Sakura thought over her decision as her eyes stayed locked with mischievous pink orbs. Her brow was furrowed and a deep blush colored her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. A small whine vibrated up her throat and she watched as a small wave of lust swam through those glazed-over eyes. Jade eyes widened a fraction and a devious solution crept into the female's mind.

Deciding on her next course of action, she clenched her eyes shut and swallowed the dry lump that suddenly coated her throat. She mustered up her courage and turned her gaze downward before sliding her hand down her stomach. The muscles twitched underneath the soft caress.

Her lips parted as she let out a soft breath, her fingers inching closer to in between her thighs. Her destination not to her most sensitive place, but to the hand caressing her flesh. Meeting the prince's hand, she ran her fingers over the strong digits, her fingernails raking over the soft skin. She ignored how embarrassed she felt at that moment and decided to focus on the lust swimming through the air in order to make this easier on herself.

Sakura put pressure against Kouha's fingers, pushing them further up her thigh and she opened her eyes to set her gaze on the hardened length directly beneath her. Ignoring it for the time being, she hesitated only for a moment before she reached her destination.

Kouha let out a groan when his fingertips breached a pool of heated moisture in between the female's legs. He had allowed her to maneuver his hand, curious as to what she planned to do, but now he had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do.

The female ran the tip of one finger over her entrance, surprised at how aroused she had become. There was no denying it; at how wet her finger had been coated and she knew that the prince could feel it too. A deep blush coated her cheeks and her brow furrowed and she clenched the fingers that were twined with her own.

The prince had a small smile on his lips and he watched with adoration while the female seemed to gather her courage. She let out a soft breath and Kouha felt her nudge a single finger of his until it slipped inside. He let out a soft moan and his eyes slipped closed as the warm wetness surrounded his finger. She continued to move his finger in further, sucking in the intruding digit with a hot suction that made the prince shiver.

Her hand cupped his and she seized full control over it as she guided his finger back out of her and then pushed its way back in. Kouha had returned his gaze to her and his eyes were glazed over with a renown, unadulterated lust. He watched in fascination while the kunoichi guided his finger to her liking. He folded his other fingers so that she could get more of his middle finger inside of her, an action that brought out a soft gasp. Her walls clenched slightly around him and it further thrilled the male.

His lips were parted and slow pants escaped him while his erection began to strain between his legs. Sakura slowly sped up her movements, her wrist rotating while she pushed that long finger back in and out of her in an unset rhythm. Kouha curled his finger inside of her, caressing those tantalizing walls and the female let out a small moan.

Tilting his head, he turned his gaze upward to see that she had closed her eyes, a dusty pink coated her cheeks, and sweat began to fall down along her breasts from her neck. He dismissed the urgency to lean up and lick the salty liquid off of that beautiful skin. The prince didn't want to disturb her now that she had begun to pleasure herself.

Looking back down, his pink eyes trailed over his finger and he licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched the proof of the female's arousal slide down his finger. His breath hitched when Sakura guided another toward her entrance.

Sakura furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip while she pressed the tips of two fingers against her opening. She loosened her muscles and slowly pushed them inside of her, a whimper escaping her at the tight squeeze, though her wetness helped with the intrusion.

A whimper of his own echoed the female's at the tight fit and Kouha wondered just how the hell he was going to make his dick fit in that tight cavern. His train of thought was caught off though when the female began to move their fingers once again.

The female slowly stretched out the muscles, relaxing into the new sensation in preparation for something far larger. She felt slickness slide down her thighs and a squishing noise was coming from down below that had her ears burning with embarrassment. She didn't stop, however and she kept her pace steady while she continued to use the prince's fingers for her pleasure.

Her belly was warm with butterflies and her breathing was ragged while her hips began to roll with each thrust of his fingers. She pushed his fingers faster and she could feel something coiling inside of her. Knowing what to do next to further on her release, she kept her hand cupped over his, but brought her own thumb to the bundle of nerves above her entrance. She rubbed her clit in sensual circles and set a faster pace in between her legs.

Kouha groaned at the sight, turned on even further while the female pleasured herself while also using his hand. She wanted more and the prince was very tempted to snatch their hands away from her and take over, but he was focused on memorizing her movements. Everything she did, every move she made to increase her pleasure, he would memorize for himself in order for him to please her.

Sakura caressed her clit with faster strokes, her eyes open, but unseeing from how glazed over they were. Her lips were parted and her chest heaved with deep breaths. Her body twitched and her hips rose and fell of their own accord. She was close. So close.

The prince let out a soft growl that had the kunoichi moaning and trembling. The next moment, his hand took charge without moving away from their position. Kouha thrusted his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace, his digits curling with each ascent to rub against her sensitive walls. All the while, his thumb had slithered up under hers to massage the bundle of nerves.

The female let out a moan as her head tilted back, her mouth open and her eyes shut in ecstasy. Her body trembled and she moved her hand away from in between her to give the male all the access she could offer him. A flush covered her entire body while she let the prince work her over, which made her arousal shoot to new, soaring levels. Her mind reeled with intense pleasure and her nerves tingled. Not a single thought entered her mind, not even one for the need for release. She floated and somewhere deep in her subconscious, she was aware of what was happening and what would happen soon enough, but she didn't want to focus on that.

Kouha couldn't hold back anymore and he sat up so that his mouth was over the collarbone he had wanted to taste a few minutes before. Sticking out his tongue, he slid it over the protruding skin and reveled in the taste of the salty flavor. He kept his fingers at a steady pace and though his hand was starting to cramp, he didn't dare stop. Not until the woman he cherished reached completion.

The male dragged his tongue across the dip between her collarbones before licking across the neglected one. When he had made the trek across it, he leaned back slightly while keeping his tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth. He didn't even notice the tiny drops of saliva falling from the tip of the wet muscle, too engrossed with the body before him. He lowered his head down and with his previously forgotten hand, he cupped the bottom of one of her breasts. Pushing it up while making sure not to hurt her, he brought her nipple closer to him. Leaning forward and closing his eyes, he wrapped his lips around the nub.

Sakura let out another moan and she felt her body completely melt against the male. His tongue swirled around her nipple while his lips pulled it further into his mouth with a soft, warm suction. Her body began to tense and with trembling arms, she brought her hands up to the prince's head and gripped the pink strands at his scalp.

Kouha moaned, the vibration tingling the female's nipple and causing a hiss to escape her in response. She held on tightly to his hair and to be honest, the prince didn't mind in the slightest. He loved the feeling of the woman coming undone in his grasp, because of him. He loved that he was able to make her feel this good.

The kunoichi began to let out more moans, though low in volume, but still music to the male's ears. His erection twitched in between his legs, pre-cum sliding down the side of his length, down over his balls, and onto his bed. His sheets were definitely going to have to be changed after this, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment.

He slowed down his fingers when he felt her walls clenching down on them and focused more on her clit. He varied the pressure he pressed against it with his thumb, but he increased the speed in which he caressed it with. Sakura began to let out short pants while her head lowered against him, settling it on top of his head.

Kouha finally let go of her abused nipple to set his cheek against her breast. His eyes were barely open and hard breaths left him as well, affected by the female to the point that he could feel pleasurable shivers run through his body even without being touched. His cheeks were red and a new amount of sweat fell from his forehead to roll down his cheek and onto the soft flesh he was pressed up against.

Her hips twitched erratically and her body spasmed, tensed, and pushed further up against him. Her fingertips pressed against his scalp and her back arched. A broken moan left her mouth while she tilted her head back. Kouha felt her walls clamp down around him and a strong pressure pulled his fingers further into her. He kept his thumb attacking her clit however and he bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, a whine leaving him as he felt warm wetness flow from her.

He had to struggle not to cum right then and there. His body trembled and his hips rolled upward, though he received no friction. His heartbeat hammered in his chest, his ears rang, and though he didn't cum, he still saw white stars behind his eyes, unaware that they had closed. His thighs tensed and pleasurable shivers coursed through his spine.

"Fffuck." he lowly groaned, shaking slightly. His chest was tight and it was difficult to breathe while all thought left him. His fingers had ceased their movement, the male no longer able to concentrate on his task from the overwhelming pleasure.

Slowly, the duo calmed down and their breathing was heavy and shaky while they tried to catch up on oxygen. Sakura had loosened her grip on the prince's hair, but she kept her fingers entwined with the dark pink strands. Her gaze was set in front of her toward the head of the bed, her body twitching occasionally while it recovered from the orgasm. She would have wondered what had happened with the male if she were able to regain her thought process, but she left her mind blank in pure bliss.

Kouha was the first to recover and his mind raced with the knowledge of what had just happened. He had just had his very first dry orgasm. He had heard about it from other, older men, but he had never experienced it until that point. It had felt amazing, but without being able to release his cum over the female, it wasn't completely satisfying.

Leaning away from the female, he waited while she came down from her high and placed gentle kisses on her chest. His lips caressed each spot he could reach, moving slowly and softly. He didn't want to start another uproar too soon after her climax.

Sakura calmed down her breathing to a slow rise and fall of her chest and she lowered herself onto the lap of the prince, straddling his thighs with his erection pressed between their stomachs. She couldn't begin to describe the satisfaction she felt at that moment and if she didn't want to give the male a deserved closing, then she would have been content with falling asleep in his arms. The assassination would just have to wait for another time.

Leaning back while his hands ran over her back, hazy jade eyes met pink and the next moment, both were tilting their heads and leaning toward each other. Their eyes closed as their lips met in a soft, slow embrace. One hummed and the other echoed. One pushed and the other pulled. Gentle fingers that were capable of crushing bone massaged the muscles in the female's back. Strong hands that were able to heal even the most gruesome wounds cupped the prince's cheeks.

Kouha broke the kiss and leaned back slightly to settle his gaze on the female in his lap. His expression was gentle, but serious all the same, and Sakura frowned at him in return. His voice was low and he ignored the pain in his erection, the undeniable need for release, as he asked, "Are you sure you want to continue, Sakura?"

Jade eyes slowly blinked at him and her lips were parted, a husky breath leaving her when she replied, "Yes."

The prince wasn't convinced however, and he wouldn't be satisfied until she heard everything he had to say. "I don't want to hurt you or make you do something that you'll regret."

"You won't." Sakura replied without hesitation and her eyes had cleared so that the male knew that she was in her right mind when she said those words. "I want you."

Kouha was slightly surprised at her response and even more so when she leaned toward him more. Her fingers lightly caressed his cheeks and tilting her head slightly, her gaze stared unwaveringly into his. "Make me your woman, Kouha-sama."

The prince almost lost it at those words and while leaning up closer to her, his eyes became half-lidded with not arousal, but complete and utter adoration. He was so tempted to close the remaining distance between them and kiss her, but instead, he felt a gentle smile form on his lips. "Aishiteru."

Sakura widened her eyes immediately and her caressing stopped, her body freezing in its place out of pure shock. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"Aishiteru." the prince repeated patiently without any hesitation in his voice or expression. His confession was genuine and above all else, he wanted her to know that. "You've already given me more than I could have hoped for. We don't need to go any further."

He honestly felt that way. If she wasn't absolutely sure that she wanted to give herself to him, then he would accept that decision. However, if she chose to stay the night with him like he had initially asked, then he would make sure that she wouldn't regret it. He would treat her like the queen he saw her as.

Unfortunately, he seemed to screw that up before even getting started however. Pink eyes widened in horror and concern when he saw tears swell up in the corners of those gorgeous, green eyes. As they slid down her cheeks, her distraught expression settled in his mind and made his stomach squirm uncomfortably. She was frowning deeply and her brow was furrowed while a deep flush covered her nose. Her hands were pulled back to fold together in front of her chest.

Waving his hands in front of him frantically, the prince began to panic and wasn't sure what he should have done at that moment. "I'm sorry." he apologized, his gaze skimming over her features to find some way to console her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"Iie." Sakura interrupted him softly before he could further feel guilty about her crying. Bringing up her hand to her face, she rubbed at one eye while she settled down her emotions. Smiling softly, she reassured him, "I'm happy."

"Eh?" the prince replied, his pink eyes blinking, but no longer panicking or waving his hands around.

The kunoichi lowered her hands and placed them in her lap, her brow still furrowed, but now she was smiling at the prince gently. Tears still slid from her eyes and down her cheeks, but she ignored them. "I'm happy." she repeated, "No one else has said that to me before."

Kouha was surprised momentarily, but his confusion died down into understanding. A wide grin settled on his lips and he brought up his hands to cup her cheeks, his thumbs swiping underneath her eyes to catch the falling tears. Relief swam through his being, glad that he hadn't upset her. Pride was the next thing he felt at the thought that he had been the first one to tell the female that. Well, that and the fact that he had made her cry out of happiness.

Leaning back toward her, his grin settled down into a soft smile. His fingers gently stroked the skin of her cheeks while he said, "Aishiteru."

Green eyes widened slightly and the kunoichi turned her head away to focus on the side of the bed, her stomach doing odd flip-flops. The prince didn't stop though while he leaned in more toward her, moved one hand down to the back of her neck, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Aishiteru."

A deep blush coated her cheeks and Sakura closed her eyes while bringing her hands up to grip the loose clothing still hanging from the male's shoulders. "Stop that." she whined, "It's embarrassing."

The prince nuzzled his nose underneath her chin in a show of affection, his eyes closed and a smile still on his mouth. He knew that it was corny and that she told him to stop, but he knew that she enjoyed his words and attention. He loved to please her, even if she denied such a thing verbally. "Aishiteru." he whispered against her neck under her chin.

Sakura had the feeling that Kouha would repeat that heart-warming phrase over and over again all night if she didn't distract him, so she pulled his robe away from his body completely. He pulled his hands away from her head to let his hands slip through the sleeves of his robe, finally noticing that he was still wearing it. While she pulled it away from his body and set it to the side, he nuzzled his face against the curve of her neck, placing kisses against the smooth skin.

Feeling her turn her head toward him, he pulled back, met her gaze, and didn't stop himself as he closed the distance between them. He kissed her with growing fervor and he moaned when he felt the female push back against him to deepen the kiss. He had his answer to his previous question and with anticipation and elation, he decided to finally let himself give in completely to his desires. He placed his hands on her hips, massaging the skin there beneath his fingers before running his palms down her thighs.

Sakura was getting impatient and she parted her lips before nipping at the prince's lower lip in a show of her growing desperation. The prince let out a groan in response and his hips thrusted upward, understanding the female's demand and responding with his own urgency.

Breaking the kiss, Kouha lowered his gaze down toward his erection and gripped the kunoichi's hips, but not hard enough to leave bruises from his fingers. Biting his lower lip slightly, he lifted up her hips above his member and pulled her lithe body down toward his. With agonizing slowness, he watched the head of his dick brush against the opening to her vagina.

Sakura lifted up her hands and placed them on his shoulders for leverage, keeping her eyes on his expression. She watched with silent fascination while he looked completely focused on her body.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kouha was the one to feel nervousness and his fingers twitched in hesitation. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to do something wrong or hurt the female.

Realizing that he needed that extra push, the female lowered a hand down to in between her legs and gently gripped his erection. The prince let out a hiss in response, but he didn't look away while she lowered her hips. He watched in awe while the head of his erection slipped into that tight heat.

Kouha felt his eyes almost roll into the back of his head and they probably would have if he weren't so determined to watch every blissful, yet agonizing, moment of this. His breath caught in his throat while she continued to lower herself onto him. When he was fully sheathed inside that tantalizing warmth, the prince finally let his eyes close. His hands gripped her hipbones and his breath came out in shallow pants. A deep, dusty pink settled over his nose and his nerves tingled. He was surrounded by a moist warmth that gripped him in a tight embrace, caressing sensitive skin with sinful massages. It felt so damn good!

Sakura watched with silent admiration as the prince tried to collect himself and failing miserably, falling back on the bed on his back while trying to regain his breathing. The kunoichi's eyes were half-lidded and her breathing was shaky. Her heart was trembling and her chest was tight. He was just so breathtaking below her. The way his hair spread out around him on the pillow below his head, the way his body glistened in the shadows of the candles outside the closed curtains of the bed. The way the muscles in his stomach clenched.

Licking her lips, the female leaned forward and placed her hands on the taut stomach of the prince. Letting out a trembling breath, she pushed her hips upward and closed her eyes with a throaty moan as her heightened sense of touch felt every centimeter of skin that escaped her. It slid against her walls with thick muscles that were slick from different types of liquid, a mixture of both of their bodies.

The male beneath her let out a low groan at the sensation and his fingertips at her hips began to knead into the sweaty skin. Once she had risen enough so that only the head of his erection remained, she began to slide back down to the hilt with slow motions. Setting an unhurried and experimental pace, the female began to slowly rotate her hips while continuing the deep thrusts. Closing her eyes, she used the prince's torso for leverage while she set a rhythm that allowed her to enjoy the feeling to the fullest without rushing it.

Kouha had his eyes closed in bliss while soft mewls escaped through his parted lips. He couldn't begin to describe the pleasure he felt. To be connected on such an intimate level with the woman he adored, it wasn't just a physical ecstasy. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, his body surrounded by an array of spine-tingling sensations. His veins were on fire and if he could focus on anything other than the person on top of him, he would have been sure that his heart had stopped.

A sharp gasp left him when the female made a particular sharp thrust against him, her hips rolling in dangerously delicious ways. The scent of their sex was permeating the air around them and making it difficult to breathe, but the prince thrived on the choking musk. Feeling moisture running down his length and the cool air hitting it, Kouha finally willed himself to open his eyes to gaze upon the fiery woman.

His eyes trailed down from her flushed, gorgeous features, down her toned and sweaty torso, and finally to the section that connected their bodies together. Pink orbs widened in horror at a sight that would normally have his blood tingling with excitement.

Blood.

Sitting up abruptly, he halted his breath and gripped the female's hips to stop her movements while she hovered a few inches above the base of his cock. His blood ran cold and fear stretched over the expanse of his concerned mind.

"You're bleeding." he said, his voice trembling and he didn't see the way that he had almost knocked the woman back from his sudden lunge forward. He watched with growing agony while the crimson liquid leaked from her entrance and down his length, which was quickly beginning to lose its girth at the prospect of having injured the woman in some way.

Jade eyes were widened slightly and blinked slowly in consideration while Sakura took in the expression on the prince's face. His brow was furrowed, his head tilted, a deep frown on his parted lips, and the storm of lust that coated his eyes was cleared. His hands were pulled away from her hips and held out between them as if he didn't know where to put them.

"What do I do?" he asked quietly, directed more toward himself than her.

Realization crossed the kunoichi's mind and the thought almost flattered her. "Kouha-sama." she called out to him, her expression gentle while still remaining neutral. The prince looked up at her, tiny tears forming at the corners of his bright eyes. It was so uncharacteristic of the prince that if Sakura wasn't seeing it firsthand, she wouldn't believe that the yangire prince was crying over spilt blood.

"Has this never happened before with past women?" Though Sakura wouldn't admit it or dare think why, the question sickened her, the thought of this man sharing a bed with any other caused her stomach to churn with unpleasant, heated coils.

"Iie." the prince replied instantly, not seeing how that was relevant at the moment, but he felt that it was important to reassure his princess how much significance she held over any other woman in his life. "You're the only one I've gone this far with."

Sakura was utterly taken aback by his response and just by looking into those dedicated and honest eyes, she could tell that he was telling the truth. Those pink orbs stared back into her own jade ones unwaveringly. Though concern-filled and saddened, they represented purity and affection at that moment. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted and it seemed her silence only made the prince more anxious.

The next moment, he was scooting away from her with a worrisome expression. His deflated length slid from out of her with a slick 'plop' that was far louder than it should have been, but went unnoticed by the two. The female furrowed her brow slightly and frowned at the prince's retreat further across the bed. He looked scared of her, but she knew that it wasn't her that he was scared of. It was the idea that he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, feeling his tears well up further in his eyes. Shame and guilt swelled in his chest. He had hurt his lover, caused her to bleed. Clenching his eyes shut, he wasn't able to look her in the eyes right then. He gritted his teeth and clenched the sheets beneath his fists with enough force to tear gouges in them. He was a failure as a lover, as Sakura's lover, and that was enough incentive to rip a hole in his bed right then and crawl into it to wait out the rest of his days in agonizing solitude. "I'm so sorry."

In one swift motion, the kunoichi moved with a graceful and gentle flow as she moved forward. Her hand was placed on top of the dark pink hair of the prince and her lips met his forehead in a soft, sweet kiss.

Kouha immediately snapped his eyes open and a deep blush covered his cheeks and nose. His face instantly caught on fire and his heart jumped into his throat with a roaring thunder. He trembled with a fierce ache and his stomach summoned hot butterflies that were professional acrobats.

He could feel those soft lips lingering on his heated skin and only one memory came to mind. It had been not long after they had met, she had explained to him what this sort of gesture was when he had asked her how he would know when she developed any sort of feelings for him. How he would know that she returned his feelings. Just this one gesture was enough to distract him from his previous angst and woe.

Sakura pulled away from him, keeping her hand on top of his head, and she leaned far enough away from him just to be able to see his face. She was smiling gently, her eyes filled with understanding and an affection that she wasn't quite aware of yet. Gazing at his flushed features, she couldn't help but find him precious.

"Arigatou." she whispered, flattery floating in her heart at the prince's words and actions.

"D-demo." he stuttered just as quietly, a shaky breath filled with questioning doubt, his pink brow furrowed.

"Iie." Sakura replied instantly and she held a caring gentleness in her eyes, a small smile forming at her parted lips. Her hand slid from the top of his head to cup his flushed cheek. "You have done nothing to hurt me."

Kouha knew that wasn't true and that she was just saying those words to make him feel better. He had hurt her countless times before and the memories made him nauseous. He had injured her before by accident, she had been harmed while protecting him, they had gotten into arguments, and he had said some awful things to her in the past. She had cried because of him on several occasions and each time had unsettled him greatly. Whenever she would avoid him when she had the chance, when she would force herself to be civil around him, or when she would look at him with pain in her eyes. All of it made his heart break.

Even when they had first met.

As a human being and warrior, Kouha had adored her since he first laid eyes on her, but as a woman. . . He had fallen in love with her over time. There was so much about her for him to love. Her beauty. Her strength. However, most of all, her weaknesses and ugly side. She had a dark and lonely despair hidden away behind those kind words and loving expression. It had attracted him and caught him in its web of lies and deception and there was no escaping it.

It wasn't Kouha's place and there was no need to, but he wanted to save her. He didn't know of her past, where she came from, what she did before she became his subordinate, but he was able to see what it was that she desperately wanted. What she yearned for and he would give it to her, even if he were to die in the end. He would give his life for her without hesitation.

"Kouha-sama."

The prince withdrew from his thoughts to settle his attention on those deep, jade eyes and his heart swelled by how caring and gentle they gazed back at him.

"You didn't hurt me." she reassured him.

"Then why are you bleeding?" he questioned in return, his frown still in place.

The kunoichi fought off a giggle at how innocent the prince was and she shrugged off the disbelief that he had never done this with any other woman and how that affected her emotionally. "This is normal."

Even if the male had stretched her out previously and there was plenty of lubricant from her arousal, it had still been quite a stretch for her to accommodate all of his girth. The prince arched an eyebrow in suspicion and she knew that he didn't believe her. Letting out a sigh while closing her eyes, she looked at him with a hint of exhaustion. "It doesn't hurt, Kouha-sama." she said and before he could talk back yet again about how he had caused her to bleed, she added with a light blush, "Your fingers are a lot smaller, so a little of the skin tore."

Looking down and away from him, embarrassment coated her cheeks. "I-I've never done this before so with something that big, of course something's going to tear."

Kouha slowly blinked his eyes as her words processed in his mind while pride settled in the back of it. "So I didn't hurt you?" he asked just for good measure to ease his conscious.

"Not at all." Sakura smiled up at him, a cute blush spreading across her nose.

Smiling softly, the prince finally accepted the female's words for what they were; encouraging and meant to reassure him.

Wanting to get back to their former rhythm, Sakura knew just what to do and say to the male to get him fired back up as if this disturbance had never happened. Leaning up and forward so that their naked chests flushed against each other and her head was towered over his, she looked down at him. Her eyes glazed over and a small, seductive smile formed across her lips. She brought her other hand up so that she was cupping both of his cheeks and she tilted his head back to look fully up at her.

"Now," she began, her voice low with a deep hum, "Make love to me the way that only you can."

That definitely started a spark in the prince and arousal swam around his pink eyes in a blaze of instant passion. The next moment, firm hands were gripping her hips and the female was spun around so that her back hit the bed. It had happened so fast, the breath was knocked out of her and she was sure that if he had used any amount of force, it was possible for her to have had whiplash.

Looking up to meet his gaze, she only caught a glimpse of his satisfied smile before he began to attack her neck. Sakura tilted her head back on the pillow below her and closed her eyes, content with letting the prince have his way with her. He licked up the side of her neck, nipped at sensitive skin, and placed adoring kisses along her pulse. His hands ran up and down her sides, over her arms and pushed them so that they were folded above her head. He continued his assault on her neck while he ran his fingers back down until he was caressing her waist.

Sakura let out soft whimpers as the prince explored every inch of exposed skin he could reach. All hesitation in the male was gone and within moments, the kunoichi felt his renewed erection penetrating her entrance once again. Her hands gripped the edge of the pillow above her head, trying to keep her arms in place where he had put them. Raising her hips in a shallow thrust, she reveled in the moan Kouha released as he buried himself in her to the hilt with a swift roll of his hips.

The male was relentless, starting out with a wild pace and he gripped the sheets by the female's shoulders. His patience had reached its end and his control had snapped. His thrusts were feral and his mouth was agape while deep, shallow breaths left him. Sakura's back slid along the silk of his sheets and her head tilted back while a silent cry ripped through her throat. The overwhelming sensations left her breathless and her body tingling. Her toes curled and her fingers trembled.

However, just as soon as he had settled into the harsh tempo, he slowed down to a careful, soothing rocking. Sakura drew in a sharp gasp, her eyes clenched closed and though her body no longer threatened to go up the wall behind her, her frame was still being pushed back and forth. A strong hand had moved to hold her hip in place, allowing the male to control her movement with little effort.

Sakura moved her arm, desperately wanting to grasp something. Anything. If it meant that she would have something to hold on to in order to stay in touch with reality. She stopped herself though, remembering that the prince had placed her arms there in the first place.

Kouha noticed her brief movement, even with his eyes closed. He could feel every muscle twitch, hear every breath and heartbeat, sense a longing within his chest that was very similar and yet completely different from his own. He felt a content wholesome feeling overcome him and his cells tingled.

A cloud hung over his mind and his focus was entirely on the euphoric feeling of being one with this woman. His pleasure only heightened when he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. It was then that Kouha had the most amazing epiphany when he realized what exactly was going on. It was something only the kunoichi could manage to do and he loved the fact that she had done so with him.

Sakura had connected their beings on a far more intimate level, exceeding the physical realm. Pouring her chakra into his body, she merged their energies together. Every emotion, every touch, every sense was heightened. Her chakra swam around in his body while his magoi flooded hers. She had coaxed his inside of her, inviting it with open acceptance and she gave hers in return.

Kouha released her hip and grabbed her wrists before bringing them toward him. She had wanted to touch him and the last thing he wanted to do was to deny her. He brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and the female let out a satisfied sigh, her fingers instantly tangling themselves in the hair at the back of his neck.

Leaning down, the prince kissed the female with all of the love and devotion he felt for her. She responded with equal fervor and though her feelings weren't as strong as his, he could feel just how much she cared for him. The knowledge had him groaning against her lips and his hips to go deeper, faster inside of her.

The kunoichi let out quiet moans when his thrusts reached a new level and her legs spread wider of their own accord to accommodate him further. Their lips pushed against each other in a sensual, exotic dance and her body hummed with appreciation from the attention. Her fingers ran over the taut muscle of his shoulder and down his bicep. His hands were back in the sheets, clenching them in concentration while his hips kept up a steady, firm pace against her.

He was unabashed as he let his moans out freely and Sakura couldn't help but think that they were the sexiest noises she had ever heard, even while muffled against her lips. The pleasure was doubled, conjoining with each other from both of their bodies, ringing deep within their souls. Her hips rolled along with his, meeting his thrusts only a fourth of the way before he pushed all the way against her. He didn't seem to mind doing most of the work. He actually appeared to be happy about it even, being able to give her pleasure.

Her hand continued to lower and she found herself sliding her hand underneath the pillow her head resided on. Her fingers brushed against something metallic, but she didn't register what it was at that moment. The cool texture brought on a sense of comfort to her overheated skin, causing her to curl her fingers around the object.

Kouha released her lips and both gasped in large breaths. Without wasting a moment, the prince began to suck on her neck, on the opposite side of where her hand was grabbing the unknown object. Without the kiss to distract her, Sakura was able to focus slightly on what her hand was touching. Her fingers ran along the metal until she felt a small sting. It surprised her momentarily and she grabbed it before pulling it out from underneath the pillow.

Sakura lifted up the object into the air above the prince's head. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was; a small dagger. It was a simple, modest blade, but still a weapon nonetheless. Jade orbs glanced over to the male above her. He was still showing attention to her neck, licking and kissing the heated flesh there, completely wrapped up in his task.

Her mission came back to the forefront of her mind and she had to remind herself that she had connected them on an emotional level. If she became distressed, the prince would be able to sense it. Damn it. Tilting her head, she allowed him more access to her neck while she stared at the weapon in her grasp.

Flipping it around in her hand, she pointed the tip of the blade toward the back of the male's neck. She narrowed her eyes at the small weapon, wondering what to do with it. It was the perfect opportunity to take the third prince's life. He was too preoccupied at the moment, he didn't even seem to sense her movement at all. His thrusts were even and deep, not faltering for even a moment. His hand slowly caressed the skin of her waist while the other stayed at her side, supporting himself above her.

Her job was to kill this man. She had spent months calculating every move, treading on the razor's edge, waiting for the perfect moment to strike one lethal blow. Now it was in her reach and yet she was hesitating.

Why?

" _Aishiteru."_

His words rang through her head and it made her heart warm with flutters. She thought over all of the time they had spent together, how his actions affected her, how easily she had given in to him despite her initial disgust and 'resentment'.

Looking deeper into it, Sakura supposed that she was just jealous. She didn't want any other touching Kouha. No one other than her and now that she had him, she didn't want to let go. He had wormed his way into her heart the way that he had wanted to in the end. She was a slave to her emotions and the way that she desired him. She wanted to keep him all to herself.

Finally realizing her feelings was overwhelming and the thought of killing the prince instantly left her mind. Lowering her arm to the side, she dropped the dagger onto the bed, not caring if he found out that she had been holding it. She brought her hand back up to run her fingers through his hair.

Sakura closed her eyes leisurely and felt the smile curl up the male's mouth. So he had placed that blade there on purpose then. Oh well. She didn't care. They both had their answers and neither of them were going to back down or let go.

Leaning up, Kouha smiled lovingly down at her and she opened her eyes to see the beautiful expression. He lowered back down and connected their lips once again in a soft, passionate kiss. The female moaned and pushed further up into the kiss.

Kouha sped up his thrusts and arched his hips upward with even more force. The kunoichi let out a high pitched keen muffled against his lips and her back arched, causing the prince to groan into the kiss. A shiver ran down his spine at the erotic sound and his toes curled. He could feel another orgasm rushing him quickly and he welcomed it with open arms.

His movements became erratic and untamed, pushing into her with enough force to rock the bed back and forth, the mattress pressing harder against the wall. The need to breathe was becoming strong but neither broke the kiss. Instead, they both took in deep, sharp breaths through their noses. Tongues entered each other's mouths, exchanging saliva and exploring warm caverns. Moans and grunts filled the air, but didn't reach their ears. Their hearing had dulled out to a high pitched fuzz, behind their eyes was nothing but colorful blurs that merged with each other.

Their bodies heated to an almost unbearable temperature and butterflies flew around their stomachs. Their minds went completely blank and both felt that they were headed steadily toward a peak. The pressure grew and grew, their bodies trembling and tears forming at the corners of their eyes.

They were in sync. Completely and utterly consumed by each other and it would not have been possible if not for the connection Sakura had initiated between them, the one that Kouha had caused and accepted wholeheartedly, even without realizing it at the time.

A few more moments passed and the pleasure grew to an unbearable height, knocking them both over the edge. The kiss was finally broken and Kouha pushed his hips forward once more before it hit him. A loud moan tore through his throat and his eyes were clenched shut while he shoved his pelvis against the soft body he was embedded in, his back arching.

Sakura arched her back as well and her chest rubbed against his, her nipples sensitive and tingling from the contact. Her toes curled and her arms wrapped tightly around Kouha's shoulders, her fingers clenching and nails digging into flesh deep enough to cause bleeding. She gasped as her orgasm shot through her, her walls clamping down on the throbbing flesh inside of her. She felt something hot and powerful shoot through her and without having to think about it, she knew that the prince had cum inside of her.

It was intoxicating, a burning fire that they both shared and they loved it.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kouha could no longer hold up his weight and he fell on top of the woman, his arms giving out underneath him. His head fell on her chest, his body curling slightly while he fought to regain normal breathing, his eyes closed.

Sakura had her eyes closed as well and tremors ran through her. She felt completely full, ultimately satisfied, and ready to fall asleep. Without any thought, she brought up her hand and began to run it over the male's head in a silent show of affection.

Kouha hummed appreciatively and was content with leaving his head on the female's chest, listening to her calming heartbeat. A smile formed on his lips as the events played through his mind. "I would have let you kill me." he whispered.

The kunoichi wasn't surprised by his comment in the least. "I know." she whispered back and felt adoration start to creep its head in her heart.

Her mission was to assassinate the youngest prince of the Kou Empire. When she had accepted the job all those months ago, never did she imagine that she would end up in the bed of her target. She was willing to do anything to accomplish her goal as a professional, but her emotions always did get in the way in the end.

"Aishiteru."

~SCENE CHANGE~

"Sakura~"

"Yada."

"Please."

"Yada!"

A sigh left the third prince's lips, his eyes closed in defeat. The prince was currently traveling with his three followers, along with his best woman. He was sitting on the plush couch in the caravan while the other women were scattered around the small space. Junjun, Reirei, and Jinjin were conversing with themselves about some topic that Kouha wasn't too interested in, but Sakura sat farthest away from them, much to his chagrin. She had her arm on the windowsill, looking outside at the passing scenery. All that could be seen were trees.

What was so interesting about trees?

She had her back to him, not even turning to look back at him. All he wanted was to be affectionate with her, he hadn't even voiced out his request, only calling out her name, but she still refused him immediately.

Tilting his head back slightly with a frown, he pouted, "I didn't even tell you what I wanted yet."

"I don't care." she retorted coldly.

Kouha smiled, amused at her new attitude toward him. With everything out in the open between them and her mission to assassinate him failed, the kunoichi had stopped caring about being pleasant toward him. She voiced her opinion and her displeasure more often and she had actually struck him quite a few times whenever he did something idiotic or too reckless for her tastes. Those were also the times that she would appear concerned about him, which he knew that she was. It was just nice to see it written over her features every now and then.

"Sakura." the prince cooed, holding up his hand toward her, though it didn't reach her in the slightest.

The kunoichi finally looked back at the prince, her eyes narrowed slightly with displeasure at being disturbed by him once again. She frowned as she watched him raise his arm further and moved his hand up and down in a beckoning motion.

With her frown still in place, she let out a soft grunt before she crawled toward the prince. His arm lowered and the prince straightened, an endearing smile curving up the corner of his mouth and his eyes softening.

Sakura reached Kouha within moments and stopped on her knees in front of his legs. Kouha was immediately satisfied and spread his legs further apart so that the kunoichi could make herself comfortable between them. He grinned when she put her hands on one of his thighs and turned to lean against him. She placed her head on his lap and Kouha leaned down toward her. Wrapping his arms around her delicate frame, he placed his cheek on top of her head. Without any hesitation, he began to stroke the hair at the back of her head with one hand while the other rubbed soothing caresses over her back.

A blush coated Sakura's cheeks and she closed her eyes, silently enjoying the warmth and affection the third prince showered her with. She was aware that they were being observed by the other three women in the space they all shared, but she didn't care. She sighed softly.

Kouha was absolutely beaming while he held her to him, his pink eyes closed in contentment and a bright grin on his lips. Without his knowing and much to the awe and amusement of the three other passengers, pink ryuk fluttered above and around him, the bright color brought forth from the loving and alighted emotions of the prince.

~END OF ONESHOT~

Please review. I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
